1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric vehicles and the like, and more particularly to improvements in energy generating systems for maintaining normal operating power levels of the principal energy sources of electric vehicles by utilizing the kinetic energy generated by the moving vehicle.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
While the gasoline engine has been the primary power source for vehicles for many years, the energy problems being encountered throughout the world has caused a resurgence of interest in various energy sources as alternatives to petroleum and in recent years increasing development efforts have been undertaken in all aspects of electric energy as a prime mover for vehicles.
Such developments have produced stronger, light weight vehicles using new materials and improved, long-life rechargeable batteries substantially extending vehicle operating ranges. This objective of extending vehicle operating ranges is recognized as an essential goal to achieve wide consumer acceptance of electric powered vehicles, and to that end the need is also recognized for improvements in electric power generating systems for such electric storage batteries to thereby minimize or eliminate the need for long battery-recharging periods now required.
The present invention is to provide an electric energy generation system for substantial recovery of electric energy and recharging of the principal storage battery so as to eliminate the need for supplemental or auxiliary gasoline or like prime movers and minimize the need for recharging from external power sources.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an energy generating and storage system for electric vehicles which overcome the disadvantages of the prior art listed above. In this regard, the present invention discloses an energy generating and storage system for electric vehicles which is efficient in operation, and which allows the electric vehicle to be driven a considerable distance between battery charges, without the need for supplemental or auxiliary gasoline.